Vhisola
Vhisola is a Ga-Matoran and currently resides on Metru Nui. She was one of the six Matoran on Metru Nui who knew the location of a Great Disk. Biography Metru Nui Vhisola was a Student of Nokama in Ga-Metru, and considered her to be her best friend. She was, however, possessive of her teacher, being jealous of Nokama's other friends. When Nokama was transformed into a Toa Metru, Vhisola became jealous and planned to use her knowledge of the location of the Ga-Metru´s Great Disk to become more famous than her friend. But this attracted attention from Dark Hunters Nidhiki and Krekka, and pursued her, hoping to get the Disk. Nokama ended up saving her. Vhisola told the Toa the Great Disk´s location, and also shared her theory that the Disks might help to destroy the Morbuzakh. When the Toa Metru entered the Great Furnace, she merged with the five other Great Disk Matoran (Ahkmou, Ehrye, Orkahm, Nuhrii and Tehutti), and formed a Matoran Nui. She was later forced into a Matoran Sphere along with the rest of Metru Nui's population, but was saved by the Toa Metru. During her time in the pod she was physically weakened and her memories erased. After her placement in the sphere, the Toa Metru found evidence that Vhisola was the destined Toa Metru of Water, not Nokama (prophecies said that the Matoran who discovered the Great Disks were going to be the Toa). But the prophecies were false, placed by Mata Nui and supported by the Order of Mata Nui to fool Teridax. The tricked Teridax mentally changed Lhikan´s choices (who was going to give the Toa Stones to the prophesied Matoran), and made new ones (the Toa Metru), in order to spoil the prophecies. But, the prophecies being false, the Toa Metru were actually the ones destined to be Toa. She was awoken by the Toa Metru along with the others (the Toa turned into Turaga in the process), on the island of Mata Nui. Mata Nui Vhisola lived in Ga-Koro for a thousand years, facing the darkness of Teridax who menaced the island and his infected Rahi. After the thousand years, the Toa Mata arrived and defeated Teridax, the Bohrok invasion, and the Bohrok-Kal strike. She was trapped in a sunken hut along with all the other Ga-Matoran during an infected Rahi attack on the village. She was later freed by Takua and witnessed Gali fighting off the Tarakava. She helped in the construction of Boats to transport her and the other Matoran to Metru Nui, where she now resides. Abilities and Traits Vhisola liked Nokama very much, and would become jealous if Nokama was spending time with someone else, to Nokama's chagrin. Tools Vhisola typically carried a level 6 freezing Kanoka with a code of 226 to be able to freeze the canals found all over Ga-Metru and cross them. Set Information Vhisola was released in early 2004 as one of the six small sets. Like her fellow Matoran of Metru Nui sets, she wears a mask featuring a blend of plastics in silver and her primary color (dark blue). She can be combined with Tehutti and Ehrye to make the Kavinika combiner model. The set included a Kanoka disk and silver Disk Launcher among its 27 pieces. Appearances *''BIONICLE Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui'' *''Comic 16: Toa Metru!'' *''BIONICLE: The Beginning'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 2: Trial by Fire'' *''Comic 17: Disks of Danger'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap'' (In Teridax's Illusion) *''BIONICLE: Metru Nui - City of Legends'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated'' *''Nokama's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD'' (First Appearance) *''Vakama's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD'' (Mentioned only) *''Onewa's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD'' (Mentioned only) *''Matau's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD'' (Mentioned only) *''Nuju's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD'' (Mentioned only) *''Whenua's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD'' (Mentioned only) External links Vhisola building instructions Category:Matoran Category:Ga-Matoran Category:Komau Wearers Category:Water Category:Kanoka Users Category:2004 Category:Matoran Universe